Krieg
Krieg is a R'hinolord '''and one of seven Therian gladiators Drew meets when he's enslaved at Scoria. '''Weretype:' Rhinoceros Gender: Male Status: Alive First Appearance: Shadow of the Hawk Appearance Krieg is a tall, muscular man around the same age as Stamm with a flat nose and broad lips. In battle he wields a spiked mace. His rhino form has a tough hide armor and a large horn. History While not much is known from Krieg's past, he was probably sold to Lord Ignus after his people were conquered by the Catlords. Before being enslaved, he fought against the Wereape army, witnessing the prowess of Lord Ulik, the Naked Ape, being one of the few surviving rhinos. Shadow of the Hawk Krieg is first seen sitting on a table alongside the other gladiators, being displeased that Drew sit next to him, and one of the Wereape brothers told him that Rhinos are short-tempered creatures, but since Drew comes from Lyssia, he didn't know what a rhinoceros was. After Drew was beaten by the Ape brothers, Krieg helped Drew get back on his feet, but told him he shouldn't hope to get his help often. After Drew provoked Drake, he held the Wolf and the Crocodile from fighting. After Drew won his first fight, he wasn't very convinced after hearing they could escape and he would have fought the Werewolf if it weren't for Behemoth's intervention. During the Battle of the Beasts, after being fully transformed, Krieg charged at Drew, telling him that if three gladiators were to die, it wasn't going to be him. Even though Drew didn't considered him an enemy, he managed to hold his own long enough to sent the Wererhino against a wall. After Stamm was slain, he charged at the Wereape Arik, impaling him with his horn and saving Drew's life. After the gladiators rebelled, Krieg fought alongside his fellow therians, and smiled for the first time after Drew killed Ignus, later giving his loyalty to Drew for helping him regain his freedom and the Wolf promised him and the rest of the gladiators that he will help them free their people. After Drake was killed, Krieg said a few words in honor of their fallen comrade during his burial. He, Taboo and the Behemoth accompanied Drew and Baron Gryffin to Tor Raptor, but when they were ambushed by a group of assassins, Krieg was shot in the chest with a silver arrow, but the wound wasn't fatal. He and the rest of the gladiators struggled with the mountain's cold and ended separated from the Baron and Drew thanks to the Crows interference. He was picked up by the Hawklords and saved Drew from Kesslar by charging and sending the Count flying. He's later carried by the Werehawks alongside the other gladiators in order to help the Jackal King defend Azra from the armies of the Dogs, Hyenas and Cats. War of the Werelords Krieg is first seen in the aftermath of the Battle of Bana Gap, talking to Drew about being glad he was no longer trapped inside the fortress. He's later carried by the Hawklords all the way to Robben alongside Drew, Opal, Taboo, the Behemoth and Miloqi. When Onyx issued a challenge to the Wolf's army, he volunteered in being the champion, but Opal shut him down, assuring the Rhino that her brother had fought his kind before. He later trained Drew in order to prepare him for the duel. During the meeting at Black Rock, he was bemused at the presence of Lord Ulik and spat on a rock when the Naked Ape mentioned the Battle of Umbar Crossing, a battle where many of his kin had perished.Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Protagonists Category:Therians